1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelves and the like, and more specifically to a suspended shelf which may be hung from the conventional coat hooks provided in a conventional wall locker, as normally installed in gymnasium locker rooms in schools, health clubs, spas, sports arenas, employee dressing rooms, and, similar facilities. The present locker organizer invention may include a series of suspended shelves, including means for taking up lateral slack along the edges of the shelves to prevent lateral movement and noise against the interior sides of the locker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lockers for schools and other facilities are conventionally constructed of relatively thin metal, and have a relatively narrow and tall configuration. While such a configuration conserves lateral space and provides convenience in hanging a very few articles of clothing within the locker, the storage of other articles (e.g., books, shoes, backpacks, etc.) is inconvenient at best, due to the relatively small floor area provided in such tall and narrow locker configurations. While others have also recognized this problem, past solutions have not provided all of the benefits of the present invention.
Most of the various locker shelves developed in the past have comprised rigid structures, requiring some time to assemble and install properly within the locker. Other devices have been developed which are easier to install within a locker, but those devices fail to provide the relatively wide and level shelf space of the present invention. Moreover, none of the shelves of the prior art have provided the positive fit of the present locker organizer invention within a locker, at least for suspended shelves.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a locker organizer comprising one or more suspended shelves, providing ease of installation within a conventional gym locker or the like. The present locker organizer further includes means to facilitate the leveling of the shelves, and further means for positively locking the shelves within the locker so as to preclude lateral movement and noise due to the shelves banging against the interior walls of the locker.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 889,517 issued on Jun. 2, 1908 to Charles L. Gerken, titled xe2x80x9cRotary Display Stand,xe2x80x9d describes a stand having a rotating central column supported at top and bottom, with a series of radially disposed arms suspended at their distal ends by chains extending from the upper end of the central column. Shelves rest upon the radial arms. The Gerken stand teaches away from the present invention, as Gerken cannot use opposed lateral suspension members (as in the coat hooks conventionally provided in lockers) to support his stand, as such lateral support would preclude rotation. Moreover, the central column of the Gerken rotating stand interferes with the placement of relatively wide articles (e.g., schoolbooks, etc.) upon the shelves. The shelves of the present locker organizer are open across their entire spans and depths.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,066 issued on Mar. 1, 1932 to Mathilde C. Berg, titled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Shoe Bag,xe2x80x9d describes a device comprising a series of rigid shelves suspended in a vertical tier by a series of flexible panels enclosing three of the four sides or edges of the shelves. The Berg shoe bag shelves are permanently affixed within the folding walls or side panels, unlike the present invention with the lateral enclosure being defined by the walls of the locker in which the device is installed. Moreover, Berg provides only a single suspension point, which is not suitable for use in a conventional wall locker with its typical opposed lateral coat hooks installed on opposite walls of the locker. Finally, Berg does not provide any means of adjusting the height of her shelves within the flexible walls of her device, nor does she provide any means of adjusting the width of the device to accommodate slack if installed within a wall locker or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,021 issued on Oct. 13, 1942 to Herbert E. Hoffman, titled xe2x80x9cFoldable And Suspendable Rack For Shoes Or The Like,xe2x80x9d describes a rack having a series of rigid crossmembers forming rectangles, and suspended by ropes or cords at their ends. Hoffman does not provide any form of solid, rigid shelving for each level of his device, and states that the longitudinal and lateral members must be pivotable relative to one another to provide for complete folding. Moreover, the Hoffman device is relatively small, with a span extending from a point beneath the instep to a point beneath the toe of a conventional shoe, or something on the order of six inches or so. This is much too small to span the interior of a wall locker or the like, as is necessary to provide sufficient storage for books and similar articles. Finally, Hoffman teaches that his supports are sloped from back to front, with the heels of the shoes being captured by the higher rearward crossmember of each level. Such sloped supports are not desirable for the storage of books, notebooks, and many other articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,273 issued on May 18, 1965 to Ronald S. Blough, titled xe2x80x9cShelf Bag Stabilizer,xe2x80x9d describes a link or arm which attaches between the upper peripheral frame of a shoe bag or the like, and the closet hanger rod from which the shoe bag is suspended. The Blough device is immovably affixed to the closet rod, and thus prevents the hanging bag from rotating relative to the rod when the bag or its contents are accessed. The shoe bag disclosed in the Blough patent contains a series of suspended rigid shelves therein, with ropes or cords suspending the shelves from the upper peripheral frame. However, a flexible enclosure bag extends around the shelves, unlike the present locker organizer. This structure teaches away from the present invention, as the flexible enclosure bag disclosed in the Blough patent would not permit the use of wedges or other means between the shelf edges and the bag for precluding movement of the shelves within the bag. In contrast, the present locker organizer includes means for immovably affixing the suspended shelves within the relatively rigid walls of a locker, precluding movement therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,451 issued on Aug. 27, 1985 to Theodore Bredderman et al., titled xe2x80x9cHanging Locker Shelves,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively narrow set of suspended shelves for use in a locker or the like. The Bredderman et al. shelves are suspended along opposite edges by flexible side panels, which in turn are suspended from a horizontal top shelf within the locker. Bredderman et al. do not provide for suspending their shelves from opposite coat hooks disposed upon the facing interior walls of the locker, due to the relative narrowness of their shelf assembly. Accordingly, the Bredderman et al. shelves cannot be wedged or otherwise immovably affixed between the opposite walls of the locker to prevent lateral movement of the shelves, as can the shelves of the present locker organizer invention. The Bredderman et al. shelving more closely resembles the shelves of the Berg ""066 U.S. Pat. discussed further above, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,044 issued on Apr. 4, 1989 to Bradley M. Dobry, titled xe2x80x9cLocker And Locker-Shelf Insert,xe2x80x9d describes a series of shelves supported by rigid metal rods, with the lower ends of the rods resting upon the floor of the locker. No overhead suspension system is disclosed by Dobry. The Dobry shelves take up only a portion of the width of the interior volume of the locker, and rely upon a lateral brace extending from the upper center support rod and bearing against the opposite locker wall to hold the shelves in place. It is noted that the use of only a single upper lateral brace would act as a lever which would tend to push the bottom of the shelf assembly away from the opposite wall of the locker, rotating about the fulcrum defined by the upper shelf. The wedge system of the present suspended shelf locker organizer results in a positive fit for each of the shelves without needing lateral rods extending across the interior of the locker, as in Dobry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,772 issued on Aug. 22, 1989 to Theodore Phillipson, titled xe2x80x9cCarousel Accessory Unit,xe2x80x9d describes a rotary shelf system having a series of vertical, peripheral rods between the circular shelves. The structure is rigid, as opposed to the flexible suspension ropes, cords, chains, or other components holding the shelves of the present locker organizer. No means of hanging or suspending the shelves or racks from an overlying structure, is disclosed by Dobry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,500 issued on Oct. 13, 1992 to Yao-Shien Chang, titled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Compartment-Forming Insert System For Storage Lockers,xe2x80x9d describes a series of rigid panels which are hinged together to fold in an accordion fashion. The panels are slightly wider than the internal width of the locker, which results in their wedging between the locker walls in a series of alternating sloped panels. Chang teaches away from the locker organizer of the present invention, due to the lack of any means to level the Chang panels within the locker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,973 issued on Oct. 12, 1993 to Syd Hazan, titled xe2x80x9cLocker Organizer Or The Like,xe2x80x9d describes a shelf assembly wherein the shelves lock to rigid support structures on each side, which rest upon the bottom of the locker. Hazan does not provide any means of hanging or suspending his shelves from overhead, nor does he provide any means of adjusting the height of his shelves or locking them securely between opposing interior walls of the locker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,192 issued on Dec. 12, 1995 to Dane E. Hartzell, titled xe2x80x9cLocker Shelf System,xe2x80x9d describes a wire frame which clips to the vent louvers on the inside of a locker door. Semicircular bins are removably placed in the frame. No overhead suspension of shelves is provided, nor is any means of immovably affixing such shelves between the walls of the locker provided by Hartzell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,530 issued on Aug. 6, 1996 to Robert C. Freelander, titled xe2x80x9cSuspended Adjustable Shelving For Garment Bag,xe2x80x9d describes a series of shelves suspended by cords, with locking of the position of the shelves along the cords being provided by a series of cord clamps. Two overhead hooks are provided at opposite sides of the assembly, for suspending the shelves from a closet hanger rod or the like. The Freelander shelves have an open grid structure, rather than being formed of solid sheet material, as in the case of the present locker organizer device. Moreover, Freelander teaches away from the means the present invention provides to secure the shelves immovably between opposite rigid locker walls, as Freelander is interested only in using his shelves within a flexible garment bag or the like. Finally, Freelander does not disclose any means of marking the suspension cords to indicate corresponding level marks for the shelves, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,990 issued on Sep. 30, 1997 to Mark H. Teasdale, titled xe2x80x9cLocker Shelf Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a single shelf which is suspended from three clothing hooks on the three corresponding walls within the interior of a locker. Only a single shelf, with optional pull-out drawer, is disclosed; no means of suspending further shelves below the single shelf is provided by Teasdale. The lack of corner suspension in the Teasdale shelf would permit the shelf to rock forward when the optional drawer was pulled out, particularly if there were any significant weight in the drawer and/or on the forward portion of the shelf. Teasdale does not disclose any means of securing his shelf immovably between the opposite walls of the locker, as provided by the present invention.
British Patent Publication No. 623,673 accepted on May 20, 1949 to Pinkus Flaum, titled xe2x80x9cImprovements Relating To Display Stands For Garments,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of attachments which may be installed atop a conventional clothing rack. The attachments comprise vertical members with opposed arms extending essentially horizontally therefrom, for supporting a flexible cover or garment bag over the rack and any clothing hung therefrom. Neither the clothing rack nor the attachments disclosed in the ""673 British Patent Publication, are adaptable for installation within a wall locker.
French Patent Publication No. 2,458,246 published on Jan. 2, 1981 to Jean Verdeau illustrates a set of shelves which are hingedly attached to a support structure at their rear edges. The shelves can be folded about their hinge axes, and are suspended at their front edges by ropes or the like. As the shelves of the French Patent Publication are hingedly attached to permanently fixed structure, there is no motivation to provide any means for securing the shelves laterally within a locker or the like, as provided by the present locker organizer invention.
European Patent Publication No. 385,607 published on Sep. 5, 1990 to the Stanley Works, titled xe2x80x9cModular Shelving And Hanger Bar System,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid framework shelf structure, wherein the shelves each comprise a series of lateral bars or channels which secure into correspondingly formed end supports. The end supports are in turn supported by the walls of the structure in which the modular shelving is installed, or by vertical members installed within the enclosure. The modular shelving of the ""607 European Patent Publication is intended for use as a closet organizer, as all of the various shelves, hanger rods, etc., could not be assembled in a relatively narrow wall locker. Moreover, there is no disclosure in the ""607 French Patent Publication of any means of hanging or suspending the shelves from an overlying structure.
European Patent Publication No. 543,063 published on May 26, 1993 to Acmetrack Ltd. (Kenneth Jacobs, inventor), titled xe2x80x9cShelving System,xe2x80x9d describes a shelving system much like that of the ""607 European Patent Publication discussed immediately above. The system comprises a series of rigid components permanently secured to the interior walls of an enclosure, or to other structural members which are in turn secured to the walls of the closet. The same points of difference raised in the discussion of the ""607 European Patent Publication, are seen to apply here as well.
Finally, World Patent Publication No. 94/27,474 published on Dec. 8, 1994 to the Stanley Works (Kenneth Jacobs, inventor), titled xe2x80x9cShelving System,xe2x80x9d describes a shelf assembly identical to that of the ""063 European Patent Publication to the same inventor. The same points raised in the discussion of the ""063 European Patent Publication, are seen to apply here as well.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a locker organizer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises various embodiments of a locker organizer having a series of suspended shelves which hang from the conventional coat hooks commonly found in such lockers. A problem with such suspended shelves in the past is that it has been difficult to fit them precisely within different makes and models of lockers; there are often differences of some fraction of an inch in internal dimensions, even with lockers having nominally the same external size. Suspended shelves will swing and bang against the interior of many lockers, if they are sufficiently small to fit the smallest dimensions commonly found in the various makes and models of lockers available.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a series of wedge devices secured to at least one of the edges of each shelf. The wedges fit adjustably between the corresponding edge of the shelf and the interior surface of the adjacent locker wall, to hold the shelf securely between the walls and preclude any movement of the shelf. The result is that a person may access the shelves and their contents, with the shelves remaining securely locked in place between the walls of the locker when articles are placed upon or removed from the shelves.
The shelves of the present invention are adjustably installed along their suspension lines (rope, cord, chain, etc.), to permit the user to adjust the height of the shelves within the locker as desired, depending upon the number of shelves, the height of the locker, the articles to be stored, etc. The suspension lines may include index markings to indicate the leveling of the shelves, if so desired. The shelves themselves may be formed of any suitable material, including plastic, metal, wood, etc., as desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a locker organizer having one or more shelves suspended by a series of suspension lines from the conventional coat hooks disposed upon opposite walls of the locker.
It is another object of the invention to provide a locker organizer incorporating a series of wedges disposed along at least one edge of each shelf, for securing the shelves immovably between the walls of the locker in which the present invention is installed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a locker organizer in which the shelf suspension lines include indexing indicator means to indicate that the shelves are level when aligned with the indicators.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a locker organizer in which the shelves comprise solid, unbroken sheets of material at least across their central areas, with the shelves being formed of metal, plastic, or wood, as desired, and the suspension lines being formed of cords, ropes, or chains, as desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.